Bat Lemons
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Terry isn't sure how to make lemonade from finding out Warren isn't his real father, particularly he doesn't know just how sour the lemons life decided to give him are yet.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Batman Beyond or Batman. This was written for Wattpad's fanfic profile's contest Descendants where the goal was to write a next-generation fanfic between 1-2k. I went with an alternate origin story for Terry McGinnis._

 **Bat Lemons**

Sometimes making lemonade from the lemons of life still ends up majorly messed up, yet Terry honestly wasn't the type of person to turn lemons into lemonade either. The fact he held in the back of his mind an inkling of the truth didn't help to turn the lemons into lemonade either, but he most certainly did feel as if he'd received the worst kick in the gut a young man could receive.

The video recording in front of Terry rewound, Warren McGinnis' mouth moving in retro speed until the recording he'd found among his father's – well, sort of – things. The man stood there with the usual stern face, and Terry hit play, listening to the words the man left him.

" _Terry, if you're listening to this recording, chances are that I'm dead. There are certain things I should have told you sooner but didn't. I'd like to say I didn't tell you because you weren't ready, or because I was trying to respect your mother, but in truth, I did it for self-centered reasons. I mean, I already felt I was losing you, what with your Uncle Jay having a negative influence on you, and I felt telling you that I'm not your real father would create even more friction between the two of us._ "

Terry rewound the recording again, playing over the words of the last sentence as his mouth twisted into a deep frown. " _… you that I'm not your real father would create even more friction between the two of us. I mean, I am your real dad because I'd raised you. I'm sure your real dad, your biological one would tell you that, but… I'm guessing you're wondering who he is? Well, I suggest talking to Bruce Wayne, though he may be closed mouth about the whole thing. Asking your mom, well, she won't talk about it._ "

The implications of the message made Terry's stomach churn, the anger he felt towards everyone simply not going away. In truth, he wasn't sure he'd ever _be_ okay with the idea of his mother having an affair with Bruce Wayne, of all people. The fact Bruce was _old_ , in fact, old enough to be his mother's father, honestly didn't help, but worse, he'd trusted Bruce as a mentor. "I should have known better."

After all, Bruce was a cold-hearted jerk who liked to make his life miserable, setting the bar of expectations so high, Terry never felt he'd please the man. Thus, he found himself at Wayne Manor, patting Ace on top of the head as he headed down to the Batcave to confront the former Batman. His hands clenched tighter upon seeing Bruce at the screen, the eerie glow cascading on his senile features.

Okay, so maybe Bruce wasn't senile, as he could still mop the floor with Terry, and very well might if the wrong word was said.

Terry, of course, wasn't thinking, and his voice boomed, causing the bats to scatter. "When were you going to tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"I found a recorded message from my dad, not-dad, saying he's _not_ my real father."

"And?"

"And he told me to talk to _you_ of all people."

"Again Terry, what is your point?"

"You freakin' had an affair with my mother!"

"Huh…" Bruce turned to look at him, a rather amused twinkle in his eye. "Terry, when are you going to learn to use that brain of yours?"

"That does it! I quit!"

"Sure."

"I don't care that you don't believe me when I say it old man!"

He left then, with no plans to come back, ever.

Only to find himself back at his mother's place, still mad at the world. "Terry, you're late."

The teen jammed his hands into his pockets, scowling at the woman. "What do you care?"

"Terry! What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean what's gotten into me? When were…" Terry found himself interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

His mother let out a deep sigh. "Terry, would you _please_ get that, and be polite?"

"Fine." Terry headed to the front door, irritated at the sour taste of lemonade in his mind. Upon seeing the person standing there, one of his eyebrows shot up. "Uncle D?" His expression became even more incredulous upon seeing what his uncle carried on his back. "Why do you have a sword?"

The person in question pushed by, not using the politeness Terry's mother demanded he answer the door with. Looking at his mother, Terry saw she had a rather dubious look on her face, but her tone said she was far from pleased with her younger brother's antics. "Damien. What are you doing here?"

Damien pointed at her, his facial features twisting in anger. "I'm here to kill the Batman imposter!"

Terry felt his jaw drop at the exclamation, and yet very distinctly felt a killing aura coming from his uncle. His mother on the other hand simply narrowed her eyes, giving Damien an equivalent death glare. "You will not!"

"Nobody can be Batman but him!"

"Damien…" Of course, Terry's mother was far from pleased with the antics of the uncle she'd often described as an eccentric hermit, of which the teen found himself reminded of exactly _why_ said uncle _was_ described as eccentric.

"So, I've honestly got no clue _what_ is going on here." Terry's bright blue eyes darted around, noting that his younger brother was thankfully _absent_ from the room.

Damien's eyes blinked, but he calmed slightly, almost as if realizing Terry was in the room. The man first glanced at his nephew, then his sister. "That's Terrance?" The use of his full name made Terry cringe, but his mother crossed her arms in annoyance. "You've not told him?"

"Yeah. My mom doesn't tell me anything. For example, when were you going to tell me…" To say what he said next lacked any form of decorum was likely an understatement. His uncle's mouth dropped, his eyes widening, while Terry's mother gave him a look which seemed more murderous than the aura with which Damien stormed in with. Of course, the words Terry choose to use were certainly _not_ ones he should use in front of Matt.

"No more." His mother took a deep breath, her hands clutching the counter. "No more of this." Specifically, the tone was the tone she used during his _last_ juvenile stopover, meaning the woman was seriously pissed off. "I didn't want you to have anything to do with that man, let alone _being_ Batman, but I let it slide because…"

"What?" Terry felt his eye twitch, his arms crossing his chest.

"… you seemed to actually be staying out of trouble, but this?"

Damien let out a sound of disgust, folding his arms across his chest. "Not exactly his fault, now is it sis?"

"Hold on! I don't know what's worse here! The fact you've hidden who my real father is my whole life, the fact you've known this entire time I've been running around as the second Batman or you just blabbed that I _am_ Batman to Uncle D, who very clearly said just a few minutes ago that he wants to kill me!"

"Oh… teenage angst. Joy." Said uncle rolled his eyes.

"Terry, I did not, nor ever will have an affair with Bruce Wayne of all people!"

"Are you telling me I'm some kind of test tube baby!"

"Yeah…" Damien titled his head slightly. "I believe that would be me. Also, you're not the second Batman."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Terry couldn't believe he'd blurted his secret out, yet somehow, his mother already knew.

"Well, you're not anymore. I'm putting my foot down." His mother crossed her arms, giving him that death glare of hers.

"Don't worry! I already quit!"

"Wow. He's so much like his father, isn't he?"

"I'm _nothing_ like Bruce!" Terry drew in his breath. "Nothing! And mom! How did you know!"

Damien let his eyes roll into the back of his head. "How could she _not_ know? She's the daughter of…"

"Damien!"

"…Catwoman and Batman."

In other words, Bruce wasn't his father. Bruce was instead his grandfather. Terry shoved his hands into his pockets, contemplating which was worse. The young man finally concluded, "That does it! I'm officially _done_ with this family!"

Storming out of the apartment at that moment likely wasn't a good idea, but the skies of Gotham thought adding to his teenage woes by soaking him with a deluge of rain was. To no surprise, he found himself at Max's place, soaking wet. His best friend of course laughed at the site of him looking like a wet cat – or bat – on her doorstep of her apartment.

"Don't. I've had enough of that. Can I just come in?"

"Sure." Max shook her head, already heading to the closet to grab him a towel. "What's got you down this time?"

"Beyond finding out that my dad's not my real dad?"

"Oh, snap." She tossed the towel at Terry's head, though he doubts one towel would do him much good. "How did you find out? Your mom?"

"My mother and I are not on speaking terms, but I quit being Batman."

A frown spread across Max's face as she sat down, her arms crossed. "So…"

"So, what?"

The young African-American took a deep breath. "Terry, I've known you since we were little."

"And?"

"Are you sure you didn't let your imagination get the better of you? I mean, your mom and Bruce… gross."

"Not as creepy as Batman and Catwoman."

"I am not following."

"I _thought_ my mother cheated on Warren with Bruce because his message told me to ask Bruce about my real dad. And yeah, I told her flat out what I thought about it." A burst of laughter made Terry glare at his best friend as she fell off the couch. "Stop."

"Terry! You're awful! I mean, coming to the conclusion you're related to Bruce Wayne is just… and Batman and Catwoman? Are you now going to tell me you're the result of an affair between those two? That's just…"

"My mother was."

Max's brown eyes blinked, her mouth unable to move, but the laughter completely stopping. "What the… your mom told you?"

"No. My uncle did. He randomly had to show up threatening to kill the current Batman."

"Terry, you're the current Batman."

"I quit." Terry flopped down onto the couch, his clothes still soaking wet.

"You can't quit. Gotham needs you."

"I can quit. I quit being both Batman and being a part of that stupid crazy…"

"Bat-family?" Terry let out a groan, not pleased to hear his uncle's voice as Max startled, a blade pointed at her throat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Batman's best friend and tech support." Max snapped, glaring at Damien. "Who are you?"

The sword sheathed. "I'm Damien Wayne, ex-assassin and forth Robin, but the _best_ Robin because I wasn't _his_ Robin."

"Robin… as in…" Max took a deep breath. "There were _four_ Robins? Or even more?"

"Any other family members with secret identities you want to blab Uncle D?" Terry closed his eyes.

"Well, number three's Timothy."

"Uncle Tim? Dorky old Uncle Tim." Terry opened his eyes to see Max's eyes widen.

"Yeah. That dork with his dorky Red Robin persona. Your Uncle Jason was number two.

Max let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Wait? You mean the uncle Jay Terry's parents blame his juvenile delinquency streak on?"

Damien kept a straight face. "Red Hood ring any bells?"

Terry saw her mouth twitch slightly. "And let me guess. The first was also an uncle? One I've never heard of?"

"Actually…" Damien's mouth clamped shut.

"What?"

"First Robin, Nightwing, second Batman, my Batman, unless you count the fakes…"

"I'm sorry I'm not _your_ Batman Uncle D!" Terry clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"…and your father who had a one-night stand with Huntress."

One of Max's eyebrows shot up. "Okay. Your family's _really_ messed up."


End file.
